Problem: Simplify the following expression: $a = \dfrac{8}{y} \times \dfrac{2y}{3}$
When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $a = \dfrac{ 8 \times 2y } { y \times 3}$ $a = \dfrac{16y}{3y}$ Simplify: $a = \dfrac{16}{3}$